


Star Festival

by shellybelly95



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Mention of other character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelly95/pseuds/shellybelly95
Summary: After an incident involving a certain merchant, Nanami had been avoiding him for weeks. Her twin brother decides thatit might be a good time to face him. Maybe things will turn out good for her in the end





	Star Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a drawing I made for my art blog. If anyone is interested in seeing it please feel free to leave a comment down below. Also I haven't written a fanfic in a long time. If there is something I can do for the next time or if you just want to give some advice, I will gladly appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

  The beginning of summer started out well for the twins, Nanami and Kanata, they were making decent amounts of money and building up a decent array of animals. Their felids where very well kept, a big difference from the first year were they were almost dirt broke. Though one could tell that most of the hard work was being done by the male twin then his sister.  
Her mind was usually else where when it came to getting things done on the farm,which tended to make things a little difficult at times. More so her mind happened to always be on the growing relationships with the men of the three towns and how they became awkward or not exactly what she was looking for.  
This particular day, she was even more spaced out then ever while milking the cow, Latte, not watching what she was doing she was milking the cow’s tail.Kanata snapped to get her out of her thoughts.  
       “Hey sis, mind coming back to earth for a minute?”Kanata asked snapping his fingers.  
         “Huh, oh sorry I was thinking about last week again”She explained with a sigh  
         “Well, I’ve already told you to talk it out with him”he said brushing the livestock “I’m sure he’ll understand things better or not, you won’t know until you say something”Kanata said  
        “I don’t know, I just don’t think that I can face him again, not after planting a kiss on him like that”She said with hint of embarrassment in her voice.  
   Kanata knew the exact guy she was referring to all to well. Nanami had recently had an incident with the merchant in Tsuyukusa , Hinata, while practicing some lines with him for a play. In the heat of the moment, she got a little too caught up and kissed him. She had been avoiding him for weeks since then.  
         “Sooner or later you’re going to have to go Ra Man’s and face him plus we’re running low on shiso seeds.”Kanata explained “So now would be a good time to go”He added  
          “Well why can’t you just go and get them?”Nanami asked  
          “Because unlike someone, I have to work and chores to do”Kanata explained “Mostly the ones you forget to do.”Kanata said with a sarcastic tone  
           “I only forget because I do part time jobs in town.”Nanami said sticking out her tongue at him  
           “Okay now your just trying to avoid going to the store”Kanata retorted  
            “Ugh, fine I’ll go but only because we need supplies”She said begrudgingly.  
  Walking from the farm to north Tsuyukusa thankfully was never long, a good ten minute walk at least. It gave her some time to think about what to say or what to do when she got in front of Hinata after avoiding him for so long. As she entered the gates she waved past the villagers and made small talk with the passers by. It wasn’t long until she reached her destination.  
As she stood in front of Ra Man’s, her nerves started to get the better of her. Many scenarios played throughout her head, some good while others were bad. She started to question if should she should go in or not.  
        “Maybe I should just go back….but I do need to buy supplies”she thought to herself “But there are other places to go but then again, this is the only place that sells the seeds I need.”she pondered. It seemed like couldn’t bring herself to go inside no matter how many outcomes and words she thought.  
        “Why is this so freaking difficult to do, I just have to go inside and talk to him.”she thought to herself “Geez, my drunk self can plan a three way with the carpenter and the postman, but that damn Hinata had to be so damn sweet”She thought to herself  
The time ticked away as she just stood there having a whole conversation in her head, when a voice kicked her out of thought.  
         “Hey Nanami, why are you just standing there?”Hinata asked  
         “Oh my goodness, I-I didn’t s-see you there Hi-Hinata!”She stuttered in the shock of seeing him.  
         “Sorry Nanami, I didn’t mean to startle you.”Hinata said as he scratched his head. He could tell that Nanami looked a little uncomfortable standing in front of him.  
          “Um Nanami, can I ask you something?”He asked  
          “S-sure, w-what’s up?”Nanami said trying to hide her embarrassment  
           “Well, I kinda noticed that you stopped coming to the store and I had thought that it had to do with what happened”Hinata explained “Plus with Moriya getting on me about his best customer not coming by, I just wanted to know if you were okay?”He asked. Nanami didn’t even think about how this could affect his job, she’d feel extra guilty and stupid for making him lose it.  
             “I’m fine, I’ve just been a big coward that’s all”Nanami said “I’m sorry about that, you aren’t going to lose your job cause of me are you?”She asked with worry in her voice  
             “No, my job is gonna be fine.”He said smiling “You know how  
Moriya can be, business before anything personal.”He explained “He was actually worried about your well being”Hinata added  
           “Well that’s good, I can get that off my mind now.”Nanami said with a small laugh.  
  The two awkwardly stood there for a few minutes without talking making the silence grow and the air get thicker with tension. More minutes had passed until Hinata broke the ice.  
            “ So Nanami, the star festival is tomorrow here in Tsuyukusa”He paused for a second “And I was wondering if you’d like to go with me,as a friend of course”Hinata said with a sleight blush on his face.  
             “I’d love to go, as a friend of course.”Nanami replied with a small blush on her cheeks as well. Hinata had a big smile on his face that lit up like a ray of sunshine. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smiling.  
            “That’s awesome, so I’ll meet you here at 10 o’ clock okay”He said as he grabbed her hands, Nanami’s palms started to sweat, her began to race and her face grew bright red. She wanted him to stop holding her hand but she also hadn’t answered him back.  
           “YUP 10 O’ CLOCK RIGHT ON THE DOT!”She yelled out of embarrassment “Great job Nanami you managed to look like a fucking crazy person again.”She thought to herself. Thankfully Hinata just laughed it off  
          “Heh-heh, well I’m glad to see your excited, I’m just glad to hang out with you.”Hinata expressed. He let go of her hands and inside Nanami was thanking him. Hinata was about to leave when Nanami remembered that she needed to buy seeds.  
          “Oh Hinata, I need to buy seeds, are you working today?”she asked  
          “Oh well I was but the store closed a few minutes ago, actually when I came out you were standing in front of the door.”Hinata explained “You looked so deep in thought about something to, well see ya later.”Hinata waved goodbye and made his way down the road. Nanami had stood in front of the store the whole time and never went inside. She had just stood there looking like a crazy person for who knows how long.  
          “Oh my fucking goodness, why do guys always bring the stupid out of me.”she thought to herself as she stood in bewilderment at herself “And worse of all I forgot the damn seeds!”She exclaimed to herself.  
  The walk back home was hard because knowing her brother was waiting ready to grill her a new one. Nanami knew she could be a bit absent minded but sometimes she wondered if was ever this bad before. Kanata was just putting the last load of products into the shipping box when she walked onto the farm.  
          “Hey what took you so long?”Kanata asked “I was starting to think you had gotten busy”He said  
          “Very funny Kanata, I’ll have you know I did a big girl thing today”Nanami said “I talked things out with Hinata and now we’re going to the star festival tomorrow.”She explained “As friends of course.”she added  
          “Well glad you were able to work things out with him, so what about the seeds did you get them too?”He asked  
          “Yeah, about that”she started “ I kinda didn’t make it so…”she shrugged her shoulders  
          “You didn’t get the seeds did you.”Kanata said “Let me guess you stood in front of the store and Hinata just walked right passed you as you spaced out.”He replied  
         “Yes Kanata, I hate that you know me so well sometimes.”she sighed  
         “That’s because I’m your twin, I know almost everything about you and what your gonna do.”Kanata said with his arms crossed.  
         “Does that mean you made my favorite curry for me because you know I did a big girl thing?”Nanami asked  
         “How do you know that I had the time to make curry?”He asked  
         “Because we’re twins and you love me so much.”Nanami said Without an answer he just sighed and lead Nanami in the house to give her food, Nanami gleeful danced behind him.


End file.
